


Братия

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Duke Nukem (Video Game), Serious Sam (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Клипы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Дайте этим двоим мир и они разнесут его по камешку
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Братия

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: музыка: Серёга - King Ring, видео: Duke Nukem Forever и Serious Sam 3 BFE прохождение  
> Продолжительность и вес: 2:29 мин., 24,4 мб.  
> Предупреждения: кроссовер, мат, смерть персонажей, расчлененка  
> 


End file.
